The present invention relates to a method for the monitoring of a machine with a rotating machine component.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In the industrial environment components of machines with a rotating machine component, such as for example transmission bearings of transmissions built into drive trains, frequently exhibit anomalies after a usually unpredictable length of time, which stem either from natural wear and tear or sporadically occurring material or system faults. In many areas of application, the timely detection of a fault of this kind has a high priority, as the procurement of certain replacement components is time-consuming, operational downtime is cost-intensive or damage is problematic in some other way. For this reason a contract is frequently concluded with a service provider, known as a “Maintenance Service”, which charges the service provider with the timely detection of anomalies and the initiation of possible maintenance measures. Services of this kind (Maintenance Services) are currently minimally automated and are thus performed with a correspondingly high level of human effort.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for the monitoring of a machine with a rotating machine component to obviate prior art shortcomings.